


Arms length away

by dykedelica



Series: things druck didn't do [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Hanna and Matteo friendship, Matteo Florenzi Appreciation Week, matteo centric, soft friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedelica/pseuds/dykedelica
Summary: “Something like that,” Hanna says quietly. A comfortable silence stretches out between them, the sky finally losing the last bits of its wide array of colours, the last bits of orange slipping away and fading to a black sky. Hana lifts her head and looks at him.“Things will get better, you know that right?” Hanna asks and Matteo nods.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi & Hanna Jung
Series: things druck didn't do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Arms length away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!! now that it's Matteo florezni appreciation week on Tumblr, i wanted to write a Matteo centric fic. I've never written anything that looked into Matteo and Hanna's friendship so this was a great opportunity to do that!! 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!!

There was once a calming moment in Matteo’s life, he was at the beach with Jonas, Hanna and Carlos, the setting sun was coating them in oranges and pinks after a long tireless day. They had been there all day, his skin was red and it stung from the sunburn, his skin smelt like sunscreen but it wasn’t enough to stop the sun from burning him but he didn’t mind it. Somewhere along the way, Matteo lost the group, the group settled on the ground somewhere behind him, he could faintly hear Hanna calling out for him.

He walks forward into the water from where he was standing on the foreshore just watching the sun and the waves, he walks until the water is rippling at his hips and he stands still, eyes trained on the darkening sky. He closes his eyes and extends his arms, the cool afternoon wind whips through his hands and he feels if he was to ball his fists, he couple rip away pieces of the wind. Matteo doesn’t want to move but he knows he will soon waste away if he doesn’t move, so he lowers his arms back to his sides, opens his eyes and lifts his feet but all he does is move deeper into the ocean, the water now coming up to his chest. 

Hanna comes into his line of vision, arm’s length away from where he is standing, directly parallel from him, her eyes trained on the ever-darkening sky just as he had been doing before. Her arms were folded across her chest as if to protect herself from the harsh wind. 

Matteo looks backs to the horizon and after a minute, feels Hana’s stare burning into the side of his head. He turns to look at her and she offers him a soft smile before moving through the water and coming to stand at his side, their shoulders pressed together. 

“Jonas wanted me to come over and check on you,” Hanna says quietly, her head leaning on Matteo’s shoulder. He softly smiles down at her and huffs a laugh through his nose. 

“Let me guess, Jonas and Carlos are too stoned to even walk right now?” he asks hoarsely, his voice raspy from not having spoken in a while. He sees Hanna stifle a smile and he smiles himself.

“Something like that,” Hanna says quietly. A comfortable silence stretches out between them, the sky finally losing the last bits of its wide array of colours, the last bits of orange slipping away and fading to a black sky. Hana lifts her head and looks at him.

“Things will get better, you know that right?” Hanna asks and Matteo nods his head without looking at her, Hanna casts a look at him before turning back to exit the water but just as she reaches the shore she stops. 

“You’re going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine,” she says loud enough so that Matteo hears her and he does, he believes her . Matteo closes his eyes one last time and smiles before opening his eyes and turning around to leaving the water. 


End file.
